


Goggles and Fox Magic

by Kurisuta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Matt met Reiko, a kitsune in the city. He takes her to his apartment. He really likes her, but he has no idea that she is a human woman!
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Original Character(s)





	1. Captured

I am a spirit fox, called Kitsune in most circles. I have six tails personally. I’m not the most powerful, but I do alright.

I was quite startled, as you might imagine, when the strange redheaded human wearing goggles stepped on my tail.

“Nyah!” I cried and leapt into the nearest light pole.

The human caught me in his strong hands and swept me into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Rhetorical question. He must assume I was a regular fox, as I had glamoured quickly and looked normal. “I’ll take you home.”

He clutched me close. 

He bandaged my tail. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

I do not understand humans.

He put me in a very soft satchel to rest.

I clutched my hoshi to my chest. I had been captured!

Xxx

Matt had never seen a fox before, let alone one in the city.

He took the fox back to the apartment he was staying in.

She gave him an imperious look as her stomach growled, and leapt onto his store of food. She dragged out a bag of Konpeito and took it proudly to the bed and ate it all.

She looked at him, daring him to stop her.

“What do you want?” Matt asked her.

“Nyah.”

He covered her in a blanket and she allowed him exactly three pats on the head.


	2. Trickster

I awoke in Matt’s bed.

I was cuddling a bullet. Not my hoshi. Disgusted, I pushed it away from me.

Matt leaned down and looked at me. “It’s time for you to eat something.

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I turned my nose up at all but the sweets.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Just like Mello.”

I took a swipe at him. Then another. I wanted my hoshi back.

“I’m not giving it back just yet.” Matt said. “You need to heal.”

I growled and went off to sulk.

Xxx

Matt was in the kitchen of his apartment, trying to finagle something for the fox (and himself) eat. He figured fish would be best.

She’d like that right?

Suddenly the fox was on the counter sniffing the food. She took the biggest fish and stormed off proudly with it leaving footprints all over the counter and the floor.

Matt ate his dinner and then went to his room to find the fox curled up asleep in her den.

“Little Trickster.”


	3. Heist

Reiko woke up back in her human form. So, her power had returned? So that must mean...

There!

She saw the hoshi around Matt’s neck.

Her claw extended to take the life from this pathetic mortal.

She touched the hoshi, fully intending to slash the human’s neck, but at the last second, pulled the hoshi to her.

Her power flowed back into her in a flash of green light.

Matt’s eyes opened.

Xxx

Matt had not expected her to be naked.

She was beautiful. Her beauty was nearly hypnotic; he found himself charmed.

“Your the fox.” Matt stated.

Reiko grinned fangishly and smiled. “Yep. You’re lucky to be alive.”

Matt touched his neck. “I guess I am.”


End file.
